


Contest of Champions

by iluvaqt



Series: DC & Marvel: Nightingale [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arena, F/M, Gladiators, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their rescue mission turns into a fight for survival in the Gamemaster's Contest of Champions. A galaxy broadcasted battle arena that pits fighters from worlds across the universe. Someone has been manipulating events for a specific purpose and it has to do with the Infinity Stones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enemy At The Gate

Like every civilization living in excess, enough was never enough. Better was bigger, flashier, more. Thrills needed to be louder, faster, more wild. Entertainment longer, with fresh faces, grittier content and run the full gambit of emotions. This year the many worlds that tuned into his broadcast and the networks that paid premiums for his show would be in for a special treat because who didn't crave a forbidden, tragic fated love played out in front of them.

The Gamemaster had been around for centuries. He'd seen kingdoms and planets rise and fall. He'd seen his share of Kings of Asgard. Loki Odinson was a clever and slippery one but he had his number.

The man would sell his own brother but this little spite of a human woman was his weakness. She was a lot more than she seemed too. For all his indifference, Loki kept a watchful eye on her.

When the Asgardian had dropped her off to be added to the collection of game subjects, he made sure that she was treated well. While she'd been unconscious, he had stationed a guard and a healer to watch over her and once she had awakened, he'd had her moved to a private holding cell, apart from the others.

It would be interesting to watch how she would fare in the arena and just how far the Asgardian would allow the dangers to escalate before he showed his hand. Why he had put her into the game in the first place he couldn't tell, only that Loki had promised an arsenal of Earth's best fighters in exchange for ten rare Xandarian yellow ore crystals. Those crystals costs around 40,000 units a piece. The Asgard treasury could surely foot the cost yet Loki had chosen to trade instead. Perhaps he had other reasons for wanting to keep his gold. Or a bone to pick with some of Earth’s warriors, the Captain and his Hulk for example. The green monster was already in his hold and had been slaying every opponent he’d been pit against thus far. 

He was an audience favorite for his rage and violence. He’d put the arena shields to the test on his first outing, trying to escape and also attacking the mobile hover platform used for observation and closer action capture.

He could hardly wait to see who Loki delivered next. It would be interesting indeed who would face Thanos’ finest warriors. Thanos was normally above the revels of the masses, but this year he seemed especially interested the games, particularly in an android that promised to feature on the game roster. The entity calling himself Vision.

::: ::: :::

Bart was happy to help when Clark contacted him to bring a rag-tag group to the caves in Smallville. Clark himself hadn’t suited up or openly used his powers since the government had officially declared him top of their FBI's Most Wanted list.

 

He’d made pick ups from all over and run them to the Kawatche caves where Clark intended to take them to the Fortress. Apparently, Dr. Foster couldn’t open a stable intergalactic gate because there was no generator on Earth capable of supplying the required power drain. That she’d known about anyway. Vision had answers no one else did.

::: ::: :::

“Superman will know of a way to supply us with what we need,” he’d told Phil.

“Superman isn’t on Earth,” came Phil’s quick reply.

Maria and Steve shared a look but neither one of them was going to argue that point if Phil was sticking with that reasoning and it wasn’t as though this was a closed audience meeting.

“We may have a way to reach him,” Maria said cautiously. “Why do you think he can help?”

Vision cocked his head as though assessing if she really didn’t know the answer or if she was testing him. “Kryptonians were the pioneers of the galaxy. Their technology and understanding of the sciences far exceeded even Asgardian culture. They explored the far reaches of the universe for centuries. Before their Elders closed all the portals, Earth used to have several gates to other worlds. I believe, if one exists, Kal-El, the last son of Krypton will know where it is.”

“Hill, can we reach him and will he help given the circumstances?” Phil asked.

Maria took in the faces in the room. She’d made sure all the recording devices were off before they’d started this briefing but she still wasn’t comfortable having an open discussion in a S.H.I.E.L.D office. “Lane seemed to be his closest contact after Sully, I’ll see what I can do."

"Cap, I've notified the DoD that you're cooperating with us and that I've put you in charge of leading an off world team to apprehend Loki. The WSC was incredibly unhappy that Director Fury wasn't able to detain him and have him face charges in front of the international criminal court last time. It'll go a long way to appeasing this civil unrest if we can put the real villains before the courts."

"Hill, will you be joining us? I'd like to put together a team I know I can trust, we don't know what Loki might have waiting for us. I'd like Barnes and Wilson too."

"I can't give you Hill, she's running the Helicarrier and I have a job for Wilson in Wakanda, but you can have Stark, Romanoff or Maximoff."

Steve drummed his fingers on the tabletop and wondered who he should take. Natasha was resourceful and efficient but their past exchanges meant that Loki knew how she worked and he'd probably enjoy twisting knives again. He'd rather spare Tasha that. Just because she could handle a beating whether physical or psychological didn't mean he wanted her to. Then he figured maybe he could use an illusionist. She worked well with Vision too. They seemed to have a unique rapport. Fight magic with magic. Wanda was young, but she had strong ideals and she knew how to use her gifts to devastating effect. If Loki didn't know about her, they could use a serious wild card right now. "I'll talk to Maximoff first, she should know the risks."

::: ::: :::

"If you wish to disguise your identity, you should cover more of your head. Your hair is very distinctive."

"And so is your accent, senorita, but you won't get any critique from me. It think it's sexy."

Wanda smiled, her eyes twinkling. "I like you. Impulse,” she said testing his name on her tongue. “It suits you well."

Bart put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. "She likes me, Supes."

"She also probably knows exactly who you are too. You forgot she's a telepath like John, didn't you?" Clark asked where he stood at the Fortress computer working with Jane and Vision.

Bart slumped with an exaggerated pout. "Where you really dissing the costume then? You know, I have to keep my head ventilated because of the heat I generate. If I covered up, I'd probably pass out from heat exhaustion and dehydration after one lap of the city."

Wanda put a hand on his arm. "I may have invaded minds without permission in the past, but Vision has been helping me master my control. I skim surface thoughts now and only push deeper if the mission requires it or if you were a threat. I did not know the reason you left your hair uncovered. My brother wore no mask at all but I remember him often remarking on how hungry and thirsty he could get..." Her face clouded and she fell silent.

Bart wanted to kick himself realising how much looking at him must remind her of her loss. "I'm sorry. I heard about your brother. Would have been awesome to meet another speedster. My gramps and a friend of his were back in their day, but now it's just me. The speed has it's toll eventually."

"The life of an Avenger or yours as part of the League, one would say it has its own cost. Be safe, Impulse. It was an honor to meet you."

Bart smiled at her and kissed her cheek, causing her to smile shyly back at him, which warmed him from head to toe. "Wish I was going with you. Mama Bear is totally worth risking getting some bumps and bruises tangling with Asgardians but someone's got to stay behind and keep the crazies from taking over while the benchwarmers want to keep those of us who try to help on leashes. Give her a hug for me, Cap," he said with a salute to Steve and sped out of the Fortress.

 

"Certainly lives up to his name," Bucky said with a short chuckle. Then he frowned darkly. "I'd still like to get him in a ring though. He never apologized for tripping that alarm."

 

Steve paused in his pacing and looked at Bucky. "He didn't," he said as he thought back to that night. "Son of a gun. Tulip’s always been a little too cosy with Chloe for my liking. We make it through this, we'll teach him some manners."

 

From where he stood next to Vision at the control panel, Clark snorted back a chuckle. It was nice to see that Bart could still make friends wherever he went. He thought fondly of the first time they’d met. He’d chased him down for snatching his Dad’s wallet. And then proceeded to make himself at home and clean out their entire fridge. Seems not much had changed. He was still inviting himself into other people’s homes without any apology.

 

There wouldn't be an annual charity race between Impulse and Superman this year or any time soon, but perhaps they might be able to set up a charity boxing match between Impulse and Captain America. He knew plenty of people who would pay to watch that happen. Lois would probably spearhead publicity without anyone even asking.

 

"Your technology, the advancements we could make in physics and genetics alone. So many applications..." Jane could barely contain her excitement over all that she was learning while piecing together the information stored in Superman's archives. There was so much there. So much to learn, assimilate and research further herself.

 

Clark shifted uncomfortably. "Humanity can't be trusted to make the best decisions. The people of my birth planet caused their own destruction through pride and lack of proper caution. I use this archive as a reference and a connection to my heritage but to let any government or individual use it would be a mistake."

 

"Dr. Foster, you can never reveal what you have learned while accessing Superman's Fortress. Knowledge in the wrong hands is a dangerous weapon."

 

Jane looked at them both with her mouth agape. "But my work...this has all the answers. Why we can't build a stable bridge. How to build quantum generators, minerals that would change the face of technology and our understanding of the universe."

 

"What our history has taught us about pioneers, rarely have their interaction with indigenous ever been peaceful. The leaders of Krypton closed the gates when they realized their interference in other worlds were leading the people to make their same mistakes. Even with the news of the planet's imminent destruction they refused to use the gates and force their culture and citizens on other worlds. Can you honestly say that if there was a method of unrestricted travel to other parts of the galaxy, our world governments or private organisations driven by opportunistic individuals wouldn't exploit that to its fullest extent? There's a reason I haven't put much effort into unlocking part of this database. Even with my own burning curiosity to know if Krypton really is gone."

 

Jane seemed to flag when the weight of his argument sunk in. "Can I at least go with you? I haven't seen Thor in a while or heard from him."

 

"We are not going to Asgard," Vision said.

 

"We're not," Steve asked, confused.

 

Clark arched an eyebrow. "Where do these co-ordinates lead then?"

 

"If Loki took Chloe Rogers to Asgard the trace radiation I am picking up using the long range detection capabilities of your Kryptonian system, would reveal her to be on Asgard. She is not. The sensors reveal that she is on the planet these archives designate as Cygnus X-1." 

 

Steve looked at Jane. "It’s a forgone conclusion that Loki is leading us into a trap. I can't let you join us, Dr. Foster. I won't be able to guarantee your safety, and I don't want to have to tell Thor that I knowingly put you in harm's way."

 

"How am I supposed to get home from here?" Jane asked.

 

"There's a vote of confidence for you," Bucky deadpanned. "Always said you were a reckless jerk. Even she thinks you're going to get us all killed. Fantastic."

 

Jane blanched and back-pedalled. "Of course you'll come back. I mean, look at your team. If Superman and Captain America can't team up and handle Loki, what hope is there for the rest of us? I only meant, well this is an ice palace and I didn't really dress enough for the occasion."

 

"My colleague will get you home. It'll be a long drive back to Metropolis but he's an excellent listener,” Clark explained nodding at a solitary figure who’d been quietly looming in the shadows for the last ten minutes.

 

He's doppelgänger, who was much older than Steve remembered stepped into view carrying a thick winter coat for Jane. He nodded in greeting to them and shrugged at Bucky and Steve’s matching expressions of bewilderment. He brushed back his graying hair with a tremoring hand. "Courtesy of Lex Luthor, I have an expiration date. Can't clone a superpowered individual and run the risk of losing control over him without a fail safe."

 

"Sorry," Steve said with genuine compassion.

 

The older Superman, dressed casually in a sweater and dark jeans, shrugged. "Not your doing. Kal-El, I'll make sure Dr. Foster is safely returned to Metropolis."

 

Clark entered the crystal powered chamber to collect the Mother Box the AI system had generated from the information Jane and Vision had compiled. "How is it that you knew so much about the history of my planet?"

 

Vision stared at Clark with his unblinking blue eyes. "The mind is an organic archive of information. When I met you on the joint assignment in D.C. with Diana of Themyscira and Maria Hill, I learned all that you knew up until that point in time."

 

"So you know everything?" Clark stage whispered, unsettled. Even John Jones didn't know everything. Only surface thoughts and deeper memories if someone allowed him to connect with their mind. Like a Vulcan mind meld thing. 

 

"You have known Chloe for a very long time and your love for her is uncompromising. You would give your life for her," vision said simply.

 

Clark swallowed hard and felt Steve's eyes on him. "She's my best friend. She would do the same for me."

 

"Yes," Vision said with a small nod. "But she would do the same for many others, it is why against protocol and better judgement Director Coulson is allowing this mission."

 

"If you want out, you've done your part, Vision. We needed your help to get us this far. Superman can handle things from here," Steve said firmly. He didn't want to force this on anyone. They were heading in blind without backup. 

 

Vision looked at his hands strangely and then felt the crystal in his forehead. "I feel compelled to join you. And it is my purpose to preserve life. I will protect you all to the best of my ability."

 

"Great," Bucky said testily. "Let's get this thing done." 

 

::: ::: :::

 

They stepped through the Boom Tube on Cygnus X-1 and before Clark could even pocket the small Mother Box that would reopen the gate, it vanished from his hands.

 

They were quickly surrounded by a small army of otherworldly warriors and Loki approached from the rear of them. 

 

"Well I must say, Captain. You never fail to be utterly predictable. With a small exception," he said eyeing Wanda. He tapped his helmet with his hand. "Your father isn't the only one who knows how to block out telepaths."

 

Wanda lit up her hands and Cap grabbed her wrist. 

 

"There's more of them. We'd give them a good fight but we'd lose. We wait this out."

 

"And if a worse fate awaits us," Wanda hissed, her voice betraying her fear. Loki might be shielding his mind but the others weren't and they saw them as sport. They could die here or some place else but these creatures had no intention of setting them free.

 

"Stand down," Cap affirmed.

 

Wanda put her hands out but didn't relax. The collar the Warriors fitted around her neck felt heavy and magical, and as soon as she tried accessing her energy flow she felt it cut off. "I hope you have a plan, Captain, because these collars remind me of slave marks and I will not be sold for sport."

 

"Won't let that happen, Wanda. We came here with a mission. We finish it or go down fighting."

 

"Oh there will be fighting and it will be glorious," Loki said with a self satisfied smile.

 

"Where is Chloe?" Steve demanded of him.

 

"She is quite safe. You will see her soon enough."

 

::: ::: :::

 

Loki knew that even with the Asgardian collar Vision's power would be difficult to contain, so he contacted Thanos as soon as they had arrived.

 

"Your failure on Midgard cost me a fleet but you have since made up for those losses having delivered the Tesseract and retrieved the Aether for me. Now the Mind Stone," he said reaching into Vision's forehead.

 

He paid little mind to the distress of the entity as he tore the stone from his skull. Vision collapsed unblinking on the floor, a gaping void where the glowing gem had once been in his head.

 

"I was concerned that like Ronan you had your own agenda and would try to keep the stones for yourself," Thanos said as he admired three colourful pieces of celestial power in his gauntlet. "You have proven yourself, Asgardian. I will honor our agreement. Asgard is yours and will remain untouched in my conquest of the Galaxy, but you will answer to me."

 

"You are a most benevolent and powerful ruler. Far greater than Odin ever was," Loki said bowing low. "I thank you for the honor of leaving Asgard under my command, but what of my lesser request?"

 

Thanos smiled darkly. "Ah yes, the human. I will try to leave her intact. The power within her that you described has adopted a similar behavior to the Aether. It should respond to the call of the like, but I give you no guarantees."

 

Thanos dismissed him by turning his back to look at the view of the Arena dome he had from his ship. The final match two days from now was sure to be an impressive one. Nebula was eager for blood. Having suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Gamora and watching her glorious hope of a worthy successor to his throne destroyed, she'd come crawling back. He always knew she would. He wasn't going to make it easy for her to return to her elevated position of his left hand without proving herself. She would be in the Arena for the next few days. Not only would she demonstrate her skill, but her tenacity, ferocity and dedication to his crusade. The Infinity Stones were his to claim and soon, he would be one step closer to ultimate power.

 

::: ::: :::

 

Steve couldn't sleep. His first experience in the Gamemaster's Arena and he was getting a very clear picture of why Wanda had been so ready to fight to the death on that field. A quick death would be preferable to some of the things he'd come up against. A creature that looked like an oversized werewolf, real flying monkeys and a rage beast that made the Hulk look tame. He'd been bitten, bloodied and he was dead on his feet by the time he'd beheaded the beast. It was kill or be killed. His chest ached and his mind whirled with the guilt he felt over bringing Wanda and Bucky into this. He hadn't seen any of them since they were separated and pushed into these fortified cells. 

 

He'd tried looking for vulnerabilities. The room was built like a cube with all sides, including the roof and floor lined with metal. The surface felt like Vibranium under his fingertips. He'd test kicked one wall and felt the ricochet shudder go all the way to the top of his spine. The only possible out was the door, which had a small cut out only wide enough to fit through two forearms.

 

It was hard to tell how long it had been since they arrived. It could be hours or more than a day already. He was too amped up on adrenaline to gauge anything beyond how hard his stomach was twisting in knots. And that could be due to stress more than hunger. He’d nearly drunk the entire bucket of water left in the cell when he’d returned. He wasn’t severely dehydrated but then the serum helped him push through and repaired any tissue or organ damage quickly, so he could last a lot longer than three days without food or water.

 

After they'd dragged him out of the arena, he'd been too exhausted to put up a fight at their handling or even form a demand. But after he'd gotten his strength back, he'd yelled himself hoarse for answers.

 

"Where is my team? I want to see Loki. Who's in charge around here? Hey! You want entertainment, you can use me all you want, let my people go."

 

The passage outside his cell was dark with only a strip of light along the floor to indicate a path. There was sounds of metal stress that occasionally broke the quiet but otherwise it was total silence. He seemed to be alone.

 

The door latch cranked open and he launched off the bed, tackling the intruder as they entered. He was about to plant his fist in their face when his hands felt familiar skin and he saw her eyes.

 

The air in his lungs expelled in a rush, he clamored to his knees and drew her up against his chest. He hugged her so tightly that he felt her back crack. "Chloe?" he said in a broken whisper.

 

Behind them the door clanged shut and barely audible footsteps hurried away.

 

She traced his jaw and kissed him lightly. Her eyes shone in the low light and she gave him a heartbroken look. "I love you, but you never listen do you? You shouldn't have come. Oh, Steve. What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Chloe, Angel, you’re my wife but sometimes I could spank you sore. You know how I feel about you using your healing on me. Why? If you hadn’t have done that. Loki wouldn’t have been able to take you.”

 

Chloe poked him in the spot where she knew he was ticklish and he jerked in response. “You didn’t have a heartbeat. You think you can’t survive watching me not breathe for a couple of hours. Steve, I had to see you die twice! Watch you get shot, see them open your chest and cut into your heart. That doctor dared to insinuate I should donate your organs! You don’t know pain until you’ve heard someone tell you, the person you love most in the world is dead. Not in a coma with every past indication that it’s only temporary. Dead! As in gone and never coming back,” she cried beating on his chest. “Be angry if you want, scream at me. I don’t care because you’re alive.”

 

“I’m not the one yelling,” he said softly, running his palms down her arms to take her hands. He interlaced their fingers and brought them to his lips. 

 

Chloe flagged in her frustration feeling nothing but overwhelming relief and love coming from him. “The guard change won't be for another few hours. But then I have to go back to my cell. Loki had been keeping tabs on me," she said darkly.

 

Steve got up and pulled her to his cot where he held her on his lap and pressed his face to her throat. "Why did he take you?"

 

Chloe shrugged. “I have no clue. I’ve never had any interaction with him before. I’ve never even met Thor.” She sighed and pushed her fingers into his hair. He had helmet hair and the ends near his ears and the back of his neck was full of goop that was made of goodness knows what, but they weren't given any proper amenities or luxuries here. Pulling away from him, she took off her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt. Using the bucket of drinking water in the corner, she doused her shirt and then came back to clean the bloodied cuts on his face. He watched her, his eyes taking in her every movement and her expression as she took care of him.

 

He had about a couple days’ worth of scruff on his face. He'd been a little preoccupied preparing for this mission and this cell didn't offer anything in the way of grooming. They'd taken everything but the clothes on his back when they arrived. His shield, his bag of supplies and his utility belt were gone. Although they’d seen fit to let him have the shield when they’d dropped him in the manufactured jungle.

 

He'd worried for a moment when he first saw her face that she might be an illusion of Loki's or a mind trick and this was all in his head. But if it was an illusion, to what end? To wear him down? If anything, being with Chloe made him stronger, he felt surer of himself, and his will to fight burned hotter. She was his sun and air, she gave him everything he needed. He captured her wrists. "How long do we have and what do you know?"

 

Chloe cupped his face. "I haven't seen any of the other fights but I've heard the guards talking. They have the Hulk and he's been the favored fighter so far. The events go on for a week with the final match being a team battle against other warriors. Most of the matches are done if the fighters are injured or unconscious but in the final’s a different ball game. Those warriors are usually professional assassins, they want the title of Victors."

 

Steve pulled her into his lap again and took the dirtied shirt and set it aside. "You said other... You've been in that arena?" he struggled with the words.

 

"The landscape and the challenges are different.” 

 

Even without feeling it, his worry and stress was all over his face and his muscles were twitching beneath her hands, his arm around her waist tightening, ready to keep her from further harm. She did her best to soothe him with her touch and assurance, she didn’t know what he’d experienced but she could imagine it wasn’t pretty considering the battered state he was in. 

 

“He's been keeping tabs but not sparing me. I've had two fights since I woke up here. A matador creature and katana wielding fiend. I didn't kill her. I couldn't be sure she wasn't exactly like me, a prisoner forced to fight... She fell when we fought near a cliff." Chloe bit her lip and looked away, tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't know why this is happening but you shouldn't have followed me. Steve, you had to know it was a trap," she said turning back to look at him, a tear spilling down her face.

 

Steve kissed her hard then. He held her head and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He didn't care that this was possibly all in his head. She felt real. Her rings hung around her neck on a similar chain that he wore while they were working. She was his wife, he hadn't seen her or held her in a long time and he needed her, wanted her desperately.

 

Her hands slipped under his uniform and pushed up the stretchy armoured fabric. She trailed her hands over his grimy skin and a brief flash of discomfort and uncertainty caused him to pause. He was sweaty and dirty, she probably would be put off by him.

 

Chloe sensed his mood had changed and sucked on his neck, her teeth grazing his bare shoulder in the fleshy sensitive spot she liked to mark. Lifted his hands put them on her bra cups, pushing his thumbs down against the edge of the fabric, teasing him with her smooth skin. "Don't you dare hold back. I'll always want you, Steve.”

 

He growled and worked her belt and zipper quickly. She put her hand down the front of his pants to encircle his growing hardness in her grip and he knew he had to get inside her quick or it would be over far too soon. He stood and pressed her back into the wall while he shoved their pants down far enough to get access to what he needed. Her legs spread over his hips, supported by his arms, he pushed forward and speared into her waiting heat.

 

Chloe threw her head back and cried out at the feeling of him sliding into her moist sheath. She clung to his shoulders as his head bowed forward to nose her breasts. With his teeth he dragged the cups down and exposed her so he could suck on her hard nipples. She held his head as he lapped and circled each rosy pebbled peak.

 

He filled her and drew out, making her hotter and wetter with each thrust. She was pinned by his body and restrained by the top of her pants around her thighs, she was completely at the mercy of his ministrations and she happily surrendered. "Steve," she begged quietly needing him to drive harder, deeper.

 

He answered the need in her voice and surged forward with a stronger thrust. Even though she wanted it, when he stretched her out further and bumped her cervix she trembled and shook, the sensation chasing down her nerve endings from her core to her toes.

 

She felt her walls tightening, fluttering on the edge of climax. She reached down between them to push herself over and bit her lip to keep from screaming her orgasm as she clenched and pulsed around him. She gasped and panted but he didn't stop. He drove through her orgasm and as her hand fell away his fingers replaced hers.

 

He grunted in her ear and sucked her bottom lip, pulling and nibbling as he continued to pump through her fisting muscles. She exploded around him harder and this time she couldn't contain her cry.

 

Steve had a brief flicker of worry they would be heard but dismissed it when he remembered no one had bothered with him when he's hollered himself hoarse before.

 

He sucked at her beautiful pale breasts again. Dear heaven they were so soft and perfect. He could hold her and stare at her all day. She smiled cheekily at him like she knew exactly what he was thinking and then her head lolled back and her eyes closed as her inner muscles contracted impossibly tight around him before fluttering rhythmically urging him deeper, drawing him in. He pushed forward and couldn't hold back his release anymore. She continued to spasmed around him and he pulsed inside her. He pressed his face to her shoulder and she held him loosely.

 

He stumbled to the cot and they lay there tangled together. Reluctantly he withdrew and righted himself. He fixed her bra and used a clean edge of her damp shirt to wipe the evidence of their lovemaking spilling down her legs. Chloe pulled up her panties and her pants and then flopped back against the mattress, too listless to move any further. The effort to cover herself had sapped what little remained of her energy stores.

 

Steve kissed her stomach and traced her sternum absently with his index finger. His heart beat painfully in his chest as he thought of the agony she had must have felt when she took his wounds. He struggled to remember any pain. He had no scars anywhere to show for the events that had occurred outside the courthouse. He couldn’t even remember what the bullets had felt like. It was as though the injuries that never happened to him at all. He couldn’t understand how her power worked, he only knew the cost. Every time she healed someone, she felt everything they went through. And depending on the severity of their wounds, it could cause a coma, or worse a death-like state. He put his head to her chest and felt her fingers in his hair as he listened to the reassuring thump of her heart.

 

He didn’t want her to leave, but knew things could be so much worse if he tried to keep her. She seemed to have some sort of arrangement with guard who’d brought her. It could work to their advantage to have a possible sympathizer in their corner. 

 

“Are the others alive?” he asked putting his hand flat on her stomach. 

 

Chloe’s hand stilled in his hair. “Clark’s been hurt. The atmospherics of the planet don’t feed his cellular regeneration the same way Earth’s radiation does. He’s still strong, but he’s had to fight to survive differently. Bucky and Wanda are okay. Vision… Loki knew about the Stone. I don’t know if he survived the extraction,” she said choking on the word.

 

Steve wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly, sharing his heat with her rapidly cooling skin. He hoped he could keep them all safe, and said a quiet prayer for help. All he wanted was to be able to bring them all back home. “Clark used a Mother Box to bring us here. Do you think you could get it?”

 

Chloe resumed playing with the hair at the top of his head where it was the least matted, which wasn’t saying much. Even with his face and neck wiped down, he was still pretty grimy. Her admiration of him never failed to amaze him. How the woman could be attracted to him when he smelt like he’d crawled through an abattoir, he had no clue. She smelled like she always had, of cherry blossoms and honey. Perhaps it was embedded in her clothing and rubbed off on her continuously. She certainly couldn’t have any better accommodations than this.

 

“Emotional manipulation will only get you so far,” she said in answer to his question.

 

He had seen her subtle influence of the guard he'd stationed to watch her sector. And he had allowed her scheme to play out after she'd heard her husband's ruckus. How she's discovered so quickly that her would-be rescuers had arrived he could only assume had to do with her acquired power and the growing strength it had over its host while in closer proximity to the others. Witnessing her passion and tenderness for this pitiful human rose his temper to boiling point, till he could no longer completely mask his presence.

 

Chloe startled upright jostling Steve when she felt uncontrollable rage and jealousy smash over her senses. Her heartbeat spiked and a cold sweat broke out over her skin. The hairs on her body bristled and she trembled, clutching Steve’s hand in hers.

 

“What is it?” he asked sitting up to hold her, he sensed something too but nothing had changed in the room and there was no sound but Chloe’s frantic breathing and his own more even exhale.

 

The feeling vanished as quickly as it had come and Chloe put a shaking hand over her heart. “I don’t know. I… It felt like someone else was here for a second.” She closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing pulse. “Steve,” she said her voice brittle. “I don’t know why but I’m seeing events before they happen. It started after I re-joined S.H.I.E.L.D, working with Vision and the Inhumans. I don’t understand why but lately every time I close my eyes, it’s all I see.”

Steve rubbed his hands over her back trying to warm her, but she continued to shake in his arms. He wished that he could soothe her fears but he had no answers.


	2. The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is upon them. They hoped to make a united front but the enemy knows how to divide and conquer.

He stretched out his index finger to stroke her jaw and Chloe flinched away.

His disappointment was palpable but his eyes soon filled with scorn. "I wish there were another way, but what is done should not be undone. With your sacrifice, I will ensure the safety of all of Asgard."

"No one will touch her," Steve shouted at him, making a grab for Loki through the bars.

The dangerous sycophant Asgardian simply took a step out of reach.

"The Kryptonian would have protected you better," he said with mocking disapproval.

Chloe glared with her eyes flashing. "That beat down can still be arranged."

Loki leaned in a little closer, his exhale making her hair drift slightly. "I welcome the challenge, sweet Eir. You seem to have forgotten that your champion is just as susceptible to sorcery as the rest of you."

"Thor," Chloe called back over her shoulder. "I know he's your brother but there's nothing left to save. He's going down."

"You will get no argument from me," Thor said bitterly. "I warned you, Loki, that if you betrayed me, I would kill you."

Loki smiled slowly. "If you had stayed on Midgard with your beloved Jane, I would not have had to banish you here. You seem to forget that Odin needed to punish you for your rebellious act of treason. You and your friends. I merely carried out that sentence."

"What have you done with Father?" Thor demanded.

"I wouldn't concern yourself with his fate, brother. Worry over your own. Asgard is safe from his tired and inadequate leadership. He failed to protect us from the Dark Elves. He failed Mother. He deserves his fate. He can watch for all eternity through his winged spies as I protect our realm from annihilation."

"You made a deal with the Mad Titan. You have truly lost your senses if you believe he will honor any agreement. His lust for Death will bring the end for us all," Thor bellowed at him in disgust. 

Loki said nothing in response to his brother's anger and turned from the bars. "I would say your farewells. Tomorrow may be the last day you share."

Chloe hurried to Clark as soon as Loki left. Both he and Thor were in poor shape. Thor had battled the Hulk earlier and although he's broken through the mind control they were using on the Hulk to get him to attack without provocation, it had nearly cost Thor his life. 

She was torn over who to heal first. Thor although he was pacing, held one arm tightly to his chest and his breathing was labored. Signalling that there was possible internal damage. When they'd put them all together in preparation for their entry into the final battle arena, Chloe had noticed that Clark didn't get up with the others to greet the newcomers.

Kneeling beside the cot he was laying on, Chloe lifted the edge of the cape he had draped over himself. Clark caught her hand. "Chloe, don't. I'll live. They know I need yellow sun radiation. If they want a real fight from me, they'll simulate it. If you heal me, there's no guarantee I won't end up exactly the same and I can't let you risk yourself for me."

She looked anyway and clapped a hand over her mouth at the large claw marks the gouged into muscle so deeply she could see bone. The smell that assailed her nose told her that the wound was infected. "Clark," she cried softly.

His pallor was greenish and he was weak but he wrapped his fingers around her hand and squeezed it. "My choice." He looked to Steve over her shoulder, silently asking the man to take Chloe. 

Steve picked her up and ushered her to where Bucky sat. He was grateful that both Wanda and his friend looked unscathed so far. "I'm sorry I brought you two into this."

Wanda nodded once in quiet acceptance of his regret but said nothing.

Bucky shrugged. "I've needed to burn off some steam for awhile. They want a fight, happy to give 'em one. Chloe, I know you think I'm confused or whatever but all I have are my memories. HYDRA implants or the real deal, it doesn't matter because it feels real to me. You saved me. I never had the chance to repay that kindness until now. Steve is my best friend, and I chose to come. I'd do it again. Some bang up rescue we've made so far, but it ain't over yet."

Chloe gave him a watery smile and hugged him. "You're a good man, James. Don't ever let anyone take that from you. You owe me nothing. I don't want your protection. Fight to survive, okay."

Bucky twitched a smile at her. "Yes, Ma'am."

::: ::: :::

The second the bars retreated into the roof and the passage to a lush landscape was revealed, they knew things weren't going to be like anything they'd come up against before.

Clark could barely walk but he used the wall to stagger along refusing to weigh anyone else down. When they reached the open gate he fell to his knees, his face upturned. There was a yellow sun in the sky. He dropped the cape and tore away the shredded remains of his suit from his chest.

The wounds closed over and his face returned to its normal healthy hue. Chloe felt her heart thunder in her chest, maybe things wouldn't turn out so devastating after all. In her mind, the strange flashes of premonition she had been having, she had seen a bloody, desperate battle and Steve on his knees, his uniform covered in blood and his face ashen. Just seeing it once was enough to make her dizzy and sick to her stomach. 

There was a canon explosion and the ground shook, a crackle of energy told her something had changed and when Steve tried to reach for her, he was thrown off his feet and onto his back.

She cried out for him in concern but in addition to being separated from the others, it seems they couldn't hear each other either.

There was a charged force field now separating them. As she watched him stir, she realized that she could see a faint shimmer. Grabbing a handful of dirt she threw it at the forcefield. The dirt bounce off, crackling on contact. They definitely shouldn't try touching that again.

She turned to Wanda who stood next to her. "Looks like we're on our own."

They spent the next hour or so trying to avoid getting sucked into moving tar pits while fighting off adaptoids. They tagged teamed to take down the androids that seemed specifically matched to their abilities. Chloe had agility and fighting bots after her, while Wanda's were resistant to her kinetic energy pulse. 

It was tough going but they were faring okay until Wanda stepped into a trap. She was quickly yanked off her feet and pulled twenty feet into the air. Chloe pulled the knife from her boot and debated what to do. If she threw it and released her, the fall could cause Wanda serious injury.

"You'll have to climb. If I cut you loose, the fall could hurt you badly."

"If I climb and fall later? How is that different?" Wanda asked breathlessly. She tried anyway, grabbing her legs and stretching her way to the vines. 

A sudden roar broke the quiet and startled them both. They had hoped they'd seen the last of the threats for a moment, they should have known better.

"Keep climbing," Chloe instructed her. "Try and stay out of sight. Take a shot if you see an opening."

The Hulk came barrelling through the trees and as his heavy impact shook the ground, Wanda lost her grip and slid a few feet, crying out when the vines cut into her hands. 

"Try swinging like Tarzan," Chloe yelled, scrambling for cover.

"What?" Wanda yelled above the Hulk's roars.

Pulse weapon fire zipped by her shoulder and Chloe swore. How was this a fair fight? She had a knife and her sidearm which she'd spent more than half the clip in her last fight. They hadn't seen fit to give her more ammunition. She put her hand on her grip anyway, ready to take out any unfriendly that stuck a head out. She had more than her own neck to worry about this time. She couldn't afford to try to reason anyone down.

"Hulk," she called out. "We've never officially met but I'm not your enemy. I'd really rather not fight you. We both know you're the strongest there is. Smash all you want, but try not to squash us okay?"

There was no answer and Chloe let out a startled shriek when a large hand closed around her waist. She had to quickly send fear packing when she came face to face with his enormous head. Green eyes as big as her fists narrowed at her.

"Friend of little witch?" he growled at her.

Chloe nodded dumbly and swallowed. "I'm with Wanda, yes."

Hulk pushed her through the branches to where she saw Wanda untying her ankles.

The second he let her go, Chloe felt no shame in hugging the tree trunk and pressing her face into the bark.

Not a moment later, Hulk was off roaring and swiping his own path through the vegetation, crushing enemies as he went.

"That shouldn't have worked," she said shakily. Thinking of her verbal plea to the Hulk.

Wanda gave her a small smile. "I cancelled the tampering with his mind. His rage is controlled and focused now."

"Lucky us," she breathed. "Any ideas how we get down?" With no equipment at at least 24-feet up, Chloe didn't dare look down. 

Wanda almost laughed at her horrified expression. "And you were the one telling me to be Tarzan."

Daylight was fading and they hadn't found a way around the field that had cut them off from the others. They broke through the jungle and found another gate.

"Do we go inside?"

Chloe shrugged. "Unless you fancy sleeping in a tree, and risking what comes out at night, we should investigate while there's still enough light."

What they discovered told them that they might have been better off in the trees. They'd found the final staging ground and Clark was already in the thick of a battle with an impressive alien who was wielding a glowing staff that had actually injured Clark on contact. 

Steve and Bucky were fighting back to back and were being attacked from all sides by charged adaptoids who were learning their style at an accelerated rate. Both men looked like they were still standing on sheer willpower alone.

Thor was battling two stone looking Giants. For whatever reason, he couldn't summon Mjolnir's full power and his hammer hits weren't doing adequate damage.

Wanda and Chloe shared a look, she stepped slightly behind the younger woman and Wanda closed her eyes gathering energy. She then focused her blast on the two creatures battling Thor. They were reduced to rubble in an instant. Thor thanked her with a nod and then went to aid Steve and Bucky.

Another gate crashed open and two other fighters joined them on the sand.

Chloe took one look at the golden gauntlet on the larger being's fist and froze. He eyed her with a cruel smile.

Wanda didn't hesitate, she read his intentions the moment she laid eyes on the enormous newcomer and directed a powerful blast at him.

With a single flick of his finger, a pulse of blue energy hit her and transported her away. He then simply deflected her attack. 

The other fighter charged Chloe, her grisly looking double edged spear twirling. Chloe focused on her, knowing there was no way she could handle both of them on her own, but she refused to give up without a fight.

She dodged her first swipe, and managed to slice into the alien warrior's stomach before she spun out of reach.

Nebula staggered back and held her stomach, waiting for it to stitch together before fixing her black glassy stare on the pale-haired human. She was already bleeding, so she knew she wasn't invulnerable. It was obvious she had some skill too in the way she moved and the use of her blade.

Cocking her head, Nebula decided that she would treat her as a worthy opponent. She would fight her as she would if she were battling Gamora. She split the spear in two and did a low spin attack. 

Chloe only had seconds to flip out of reach and didn't stop until she was a few feet away. She picked up one of the downed adaptoids' electrified whips and used it to disarm Nebula of one of her swords.

She tried to detangle the whip but Nebula wrapped it around her arm, absorbing the current till her eyes sparked blue and yanked Chloe forward.

The blade cut through her like a hot knife through butter. In the first instant it happened so fast all she felt was a pinch and shock. She was face to face with her attacker and the alien woman showed no trace of empathy, mercy or any feeling at all for her act. It was as though she had merely been carrying out a task as mundane as clearing trash. Chloe barely felt it go in. She definitely felt every single inch coming out.

She heard Steve yell and the zing of his shield and a sickening crunch as it sliced through Nebula's arm at the elbow.

A blur of black and silver then tackled her attacker away. 

Steve caught her as she lost sensation from the waist down, and felt herself pitch sideways.

"Angel? Chloe, look at me. Baby, hold on. You see that," he said cradling her close, nodding to where Clark and Hulk were battling Thanos. "Just a little longer and we can get out of here."

Hulk and Thanos were easily matched in size but the Titan had the upper hand using the power of the gauntlet. His punches were devastating. One hit to Clark sent him sailing through the stone wall of the arena. Thor was batted away with no more effort than swatting a fly. Thanos had forced Hulk down to one knee with his gauntlet hand around his throat.

She blinked up at Steve and she could see the terror and desperation in his eyes and feel his emotions swamping her with their intensity. She could feel blood spilling out of her veins in a steady rush no matter how valiantly he tried to staunch the flow. She turned her face and pressed her lips to the warm hand that cupped her cheek. She didn't even have the voice to tell him how she would love him for eternity.

Her vision grew foggy and her heart pinched in her chest as she saw Thanos approaching.

Steve was banished to the other end of the arena before he even knew that the Titan was nearing them.

If she thought the exit of Nebula's blade was painful, it was nothing compared to the metal fist that pushed into the wound in her stomach. Blood gushed into her mouth when he literally held her heart in his hands.

Thanos saw the golden glow leaving her to join the power of the other Infinity Stones within the gauntlet.

He was about to pull his hand free when she blinked out of existence. He had only a fleeting thought of his broken promise to the Asgardian. No matter. Either the boy would follow his commands or fall like any other who dared to challenge him.

Tired of these games, he summoned Nebula and as she took his arm, he returned them to his ship.

::: ::: :::

From above the arena, in the force field protected viewing boxes, he watched the Soldier on his knees, her blood on his clothes, anguish on his face, tear tracks mingled with blood and dirt on his cheeks. 

Loki felt a sharp tightening in his chest and turned away from the shattered, broken man being silently comforted by his friends.

He didn't want to witness the Captain's grief. It made him feel things he didn't want to acknowledge or contemplate. It also made him nervous and he didn't no reason to give pause to such an adolescent affliction. If anything had changed he would have been notified. Everything was as it should be.

He glamoured himself and returned to Asgard. The guard nodded in greeting as he turned down the passage that led to the room he had devoted to sheltering her.

"No one has been down this hall or entered the room, My King."

"Good. No one is to enter under any circumstances."

He pushed the large door inward and went inside. 

As the door closed behind the All Father the guard wondered to himself why Odin cared so much for the woman that lay within.

He called up her image in his mind's eye, she had a certain aura about her. Her features were kindly and fair. In some respects she did lend a certain likeness to the late Queen in her youth. Perhaps that is why the King was interested in aiding her through whatever ailment was afflicting her with a seemingly unnatural Odinsleep.

The door secured from the inside, Loki let the glamor fall. He reached beyond the protective field that kept the air within her chamber purified. 

Her long golden hair continued to grow while she slept on. The resting goddess. His chosen queen.

Chloe. His Eir.

More than 70 years ago he had come across her mortally wounded body and rescued her. She was his first true companion. Her brutal honesty and her initial frosty demeanour had intrigued him. As the years went on, he came to value and even rely on her insights. He found himself quickly attached to her and refused to let her go. She was his obsession and the only person who knew him better than his own mother. He never had to pretend with her, there was no danger of her turning him away for she had no one else. He had lovers but she was the one he sort out to bear his soul. What burned a scorching lingering pain within him, more than Odin's lies, Thor's universal acceptance and favor and his Mother's death, was her continued refusal of him. Before she'd fallen into this death like sleep, nothing he did would soften her heart. Yet there was a shimmer of hope with these recent events now behind them. With the present and future now in his favor, perhaps she would wake and the memory magic he touched her with would erase her past and she would be free to embrace her destiny by his side.

Hope was all he had left.


End file.
